thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Warfare
*This season marks the second season of a new trilogy Format Filming Location: Marbella, Spain This season continues a trilogy where you will see 20 USA challengers compete against 20 UK Challengers. But they won’t be competing in teams. This season will be paired. A member of the USA and UK team will be paired together. This season also brings 4 Olympic Athlete players to compete. While more rookies also join the season. The Main Mission will take place and the top 6 teams to place well will form The Council. The Council will then discuss which 3 teams should go into The Debriefing. They have to unanimously agree on the 3 teams. In the Debriefing the teams must plead their case as to why they feel like they should not be thrown into the elimination this season dubbed as The Battle Ground. The Council will then each individually vote for one team to go into the Battle Ground. The Team with the most votes will then be tasked with “talking” to the General. The General being the host (me) will instruct the team each round that there are 4 opportunities that could happen that night and it all lies in their hands. Before the team sent in will lie 4 blocks. The team has to pull one block and that block will hold a symbol that will explain how the Battle Ground will be played out. * Safe Zone: Pulling this block meant that the team voted in is safe AND the other two teams that were saved by the council will instead battle each other in the Battle Ground. * Council Call Out: Pulling this block means that the team voted in can call any member of the council out and they will be their opponents in the Battle Ground. * Solo Dolo: Pulling this block means that the team voted in will not play the Battle Ground as a team but individually. They will choose any player not in the council that they’d like to go against. If they beat that person they will take their partner. If they choose a team and beat the team they will remain partners. * Battle Cry: Pulling this block will give the team voted in the simplest task. They have to choose any team that’s not in the council to compete against. The max an option can get pulled and effect the Battleground is 4 times. The Finals will commence once 5 teams remain. One team will be purged and the other 4 will continue racing for the grand prize. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $350,000 ($175,000 each) *'Second Place:' $170,000 ($85,000 each) *'Third Place:' $125,000 ($62,500 each) *'Fourth Place:' $50,000 ($25,000 each) Cast |} Teams An opening challenge is held where there are two ships, one ship holding the Americans and the other holding the Brits. When Neme81 blows the horn one gender will jump off their ship and swim to the other ship where there lie 10 puzzle sets. The first 5 of the USA and the Brits to solve their puzzles win the opening challenge. Their prize is that they can choose their partner out of the losing 5 of the opposite genders opposite the origin team. Finishing the puzzle determines the pecking order. Draft Selections Game Summary Elimination chart Battleground progress ;Competition : The team won the final mission. : The team lost the final mission. : The team won the mission and was apart of the council. : The team was not selected for the Battleground. : The team was selected for the Battleground, but was not sent in. : The team was selected for the Battleground, but pulled the Safe Zone block. : The team won the Battleground. : The team was in the Council and won the Battleground. : The team lost in the Court. : The team was in the council and lost the Battleground. : The team was eliminated at the challenge. Voting progress Category:Blog posts